Prom and a vampire
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is a one-shot about Moka and Tsukunne going to prom together. First one-shot ever. Please review and comment.


Prom and a Vampire

By Thunderwolf7226

Hello readers and followers, this is a one-shot of Rosario+Vampre because with prom coming up for me soon I thought this would be perfect so I hope you like it, thoughts are in italics. I do not own Rosario+Vampire and "All Of Me" by John Legend.

"Class in a few months we will be celebrating a human high school tradition called prom, so I want you all to pick a date and to have fun." As Ms. Nekonome said this, the classroom started roaring with delight. _"Alight, now all I have to do is ask Moka to be my date to the prom" _Tsukune thought as he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Tsukune can we talk after class... because there is something I want to ask you" Moka asked him with a hint of blush on her face. Tsukune replied back with "sure Moka".

-After Class-

Tsukune opened the door for Moka that lead to the roof. "So Moka what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsukune asked Moka "Um... well, you see the thing I wanted to ask you is... would you be my date to the prom?!" Moka said loudly as she blushed with a deep shade of red on her face.

Tsukune stood there speechless as he was thinking of how he was going to answer her confession, until he came up with a simple answer. "Yes I would love to Moka. In fact I was going to ask you" Moka responded with a gasp and some blush on her cheeks "Really?"

"Yes Moka" he says with a smile as Moka gave him a hug "Thank you Tsukune. Thank you thank you thank you...oh I need to go and buy a dress for prom, I'll see you later Tsukune!" she lets go of him and runs off to the school store filled with excitement and curiosity on what she would find.

-Next Day-

Tsukune was walking to school when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "hey Tsukune good morning" Moka said as she was running up to catch him. "Hey Moka good morning, do you want some breakfast?" he said to her as he was bending his neck to show where she had bit him multiple times.

She bit his neck, as he was being drained of some color she was gaining it, she pulled back and had a smile on her face "mmm thanks Tsukune I feel better now" she giggled at the thought of how his blood tasted on her tongue "your... welcome... Moka" Tsukune told her as he was gaining his color back.

"So how did the dress shopping go yesterday?" He asked her "I only saw a few dresses I like, there are some that are a little pricey, but there's one that I really like and that I think is the one" as Tsukune heard this he was imagining the dresses that he think would look good on her. "So what color is the dress? I need to know so I can get a tux and corsage for you"

Moka looked up at the sky as she thought "its sea green... like when the waves come crashing down onto the sand of a warm breeze on a Sunday afternoon" she looked back at where they were walking and smiled at him blushing some at the thought of what Tsukune would wear "sea green, oaky ill look at the tuxes and corsages after school" he said as they were entering the school building.

-School Store-

_"What color would look good with sea green I wonder?"_ Tsukune thought all day with that question in his head as he was looking at different colored tuxes. "Can I help you young man?" said a short old man who had glasses and was going bald "yes sir I am looking for a tux for prom my date told me that her dress is sea green."

The old man looked at Tsukune and at the catalog of the different colors and textures of tuxes "these I believe will look nice on you Mr.." Tsukune did not hear him because wondered what he would look good in "Tsukune sir, Tsukune Aono" the man smiled and repeated himself "like my said before these tuxes right here would look nice on you with your date in the sea green dress" he said as Tsukune looked at the different colors of the tuxes.

"Sea green, sea green, how about this one sir?" Tsukune points to a sliver tux with a light pink tie and handkerchief "could you swap the pink for sea green" the old man looked at the sliver tux that he was pointing at "yes I believe we can do that " the old man goes to the rack of tuxes behind him and removes the tux shown in the catalog, puts it on the table then gets the handkerchief and tie out of a box with of different colors of handkerchiefs and ties.

"I need to measure you to make adjustments to the tux. Please raise your arms " Tsukune does a he told as the old man takes his measurements, "okay we will make the adjustments to your tux" Tsukune nodded and walks out of the school store and walks to the boys dorm saying to himself "this is good now all I need is a corsage for the two of us."

-A Few Days Later-

As Moka and Tsukune were walking to the vending machine she asked Tsukune "so what color tux did you get Tsukune?" Moka asked with a giggle at the end of the sentence as she hugged his arm, he struggled to walk normally when he replied, "well Moka its silver, um can you please get off of me? It's hard to walk with you clinging to me" Moka got off of him "oh sorry Tsukune, I guess going to prom with you as got me all hyper…and hungry" she said as they both blushed.

"I know what you mean Moka; I can't sleep because I'm filled with excitement, do you want some of my blood?" he said as he lowered his shirt collar so she could bite him. She took a little more than she intended to, "Moka that's enough" Tsukune had put his thumb under her mouth and push up to release Moka from draining anymore of his blood "Ouch! I'm sorry Tsukune I didn't mean to take more than the usual amount" she bowed to apologize "its okay I know you didn't mean to" Moka stood up giggling "okay Tsukune. I heard that the prom will be at the gym and that it'll start at 7:00 pm and end at 11:00. Let me see what else… oh, it'll be on Saturday, May the 9th" she informed Tsukune. "Okay thanks Moka. All I need is to get my tux and the corsages, and before I forget, since we have nowhere to eat I thought maybe I could cook for you and I. So, what would you like for me to make?" she thought about this for a minute or so until she had an answer "how about steak, medium well for me and a sweet potato" she said with a smile on her face "alright Moka, medium well and sweet potatoes, got it" he looks at his watch "hey Moka I'm sorry but I have to go and pick up my tux and groceries" he said as he ran out the school toward the school store.

-School Store-

When Tsukune entered the school store he went to the tux department of the store to pick up his tux, the old man was talking to someone when he entered so he had to wait patiently until the old man was done with talking to the man. When he was done the old man noticed Tsukune "hello we have your tux ready for you" Tsukune thanked the old man with a smile and a bow "thank you sir".

"Let's get you out of here with your tux in hand shall we?" the old man said as he went to the cashier to ring up Tsukune's tux "that will be $230.00 " (27449.35 yen) Tsukune paid for the tux and went to get the corsage and food for the best night of his life.

-Tsukune's Room-

When he got to his room he went through the things he had. "Okay I've got the tux, corsages, steak, sweet potato, what else do I need?" He thought about this as he put the steak in the refrigerator along with the corsages, potato in the bowl to be used later, and put his silver tux in the closet but couldn't think of anything so he decided to sleep on it.

-A Few Hours Before The Prom-

The school ended early because the students wanted to get ready for prom. As Moka ran to her room she got in the shower, put on her makeup, got her hair down, and finally put on her sea green dress with silver lining on the chest of the dress. When she got done she made her way to the boys' dormitory where her beloved Tsukune was getting ready himself and in the process of making dinner for them.

Thirty minutes before Moka left school Tsukune left the school to cook dinner for him and Moka. When he got to his room he went to get the steak to marinate it as he took a shower and got out of his school uniform, when he got out he wore shorts and a T-shirt when he put the steaks in the oven since the school didn't allow grills and put the potatoes in aluminum so it could be cooked with the steak. "Moka should be here any time now, I should get ready" as he was going to get changed he heard a knock on the door and Mokas' voice "Tsukune are you in there?" he opened the door to find a beautiful Moka Akashiya, waiting there at his doorstep "Moka! Hi I didn't expect for you to come here until later?" he said blushed with an embarrassed look on his face, as he stood there speechless, gazing at her beauty. "Hi Tsukune, I hope I'm not early" she said as she looked at what he was wearing, with a disappointed look on her face that he wasn't ready. "No you're not Moka, I just got dinner in the oven and was about to change when you came knocking on my door. But please come in and make yourself at home while I get changed into my tux" he moved out of the way so she could enter his room. "Okay thank you Tsukune" she said as she entered with a smile on her face. He went into the bathroom to change out of what he was in and into his silver tux and put on the sea green handkerchief but was having trouble putting on the tie, so he went out and asked Moka for help "hey can you help me Moka? I thought the tie was a clip on but it's not".

"Sure Tsukune" she got up from the couch where she was sitting and helped him put on the tie, when she was done she looked up at him with a smile "there we go now you look handsome, hehehe" she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. As she kissed him, Tsukune cupped his hand on her cheek, leaned in as he looked into her green eyes and kissed her lips; he backed away and smiled at his prom date. "Moka you look very beautiful, so elegant, like a goddess" she blushed upon hearing those words from the guy she loved "thank you Tskune" she gives him a peak on the lips "can I help you set the table?" he nodded "sure I'd like that Moka" he said as he was getting the steak and sweet potato, as Moka got the napkins, silverware, and plates Tsukune asked her "do you want anything to drink Moka? I have tea, tomato juice, or water with herbs for you, since vampires are weak to water" as Moka set the tableware down on the table she said "water please" Tsukune gave her a glass cup filled with ice and herbs as he put the food on plates.

When Moka got to the table Tsukune pulled up her chair as she sat down in it and placed a napkin on her lap _"he's such a gentleman"_ she thought as she smiled a little as he sat down on his end of the table. When Moka took a bite of the steak and sweet potato she smiled when she finished "thank you for the meal Tsukune. It was delicious" Tsukune replied back as he was putting the dishes in the sink "you're welcome Moka. If you need to need to use the bathroom go ahead?" When she went to the bathroom Tsukune went to the refrigerator to get the corsages, he was putting his on when Moka came out. "You really do look handsome Tsukune" said Moka "and you look beautiful Moka," he said as he was putting her corsage on her wrist. "Shall we go then my lady" he said as he opened the door and held her arm-in-arm. Moka giggled at the statement "yes we should"

-Prom-

When Tsukune and Moka entered the gym they saw all of there friends their with their dates, music, dancing, and beverages. "Hey come on Tsukune lets dance!" said a very happy Moka as she dragged Tsukune onto the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor "All Of Me" by John Legend, as they danced, Tsukune twirled Moka around as they were enjoying the night, no monsters trying to kill them or take advantage of the gang, just themselves having fun at the dance. When it was time to go Tsukune walked Moka home to her dormitory, chatting and laughing the night away, when Moka got to her dorm she was a little sad about the night having to end. They said goodnight to each other, both a little sad that the best night they have had, had to end, then unexpectedly Tuskune kissed Moka on the cheek "Goodnight Moka" he said as he walked back to his dorm, _"best night ever!"_ Moka thought as she went to her room.

Well this took me a few days but it's done. I hope you guys liked my one-shot.


End file.
